


Don't Underestimate Me

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Don't Underestimate Me

“Ya have got to be out of ya mind!” Jimmy yelled at Jim backstage at the Electric Ballroom. “She’ll get fuckin’ hurt and it’ll cause a complete shitstorm!”

“We’ve thought through all the risks and they’re ones we and, more importantly, her are willing to take,” assured Jim.

“Not scared are you, Jimbo?” you laughed.

“Do you think I’m scared of a woman?”

“I think you’re scared of getting your ass kicked by one in front of hundreds of people,” you smirked, crossing your arms over your chest.

Jimmy glared at you, his jaw clenched tight.

“Make the fuckin’ match,” he seethed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Blood poured down your face as you sat on the mat and flipped Jimmy off. You had taken everything he had thrown at you, literally, and you still wouldn’t stay down. Jimmy looked at you with a mix of anger and awe, he couldn’t believe you were still fighting back and wouldn’t give up.

“Stay down!” Jimmy yelled at you. “Ya made your point!”

“Fuck you!” you screamed, pulling yourself back to your feet.

“Just stop {Y/N}! I get it! Ya don’t have to do this!”

“I’m not done!” you yelled, running at Jimmy.

Jimmy side stepped you, causing you to crash into the corner. He pulled you back against him, setting up for the Acid Rainmaker.

“Ya proved ya point. Ya a fuckin’ psycho,” he whispered in your ear, before hitting the Acid Rainmaker on you.

You finally gave in and took the pin. Jimmy rolled to the edge of the ring and took the mic from Jim.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he gasped, pulling himself into the corner. “I’m gonna feel that one in the morning.”

You pulled yourself into the opposite corner and wiped some of the blood from your eyes.

“That right there,” said Jimmy, pointing at you. “Is the craziest fuckin’ bitch in this fuckin’ business right now.”

The crowd cheered loudly and started chanting your name.

“I made the mistake of takin’ her lightly, and she fuckin’ just kicked my arse!” Jimmy chuckled. “So I tell ya what, {Y/N}, ya ever wanna go again, I’ll be waitin’.”

Jimmy walked over to you and held his hand out. You looked at the crowd who were chanting “Yes!”, so you took his hand and let him pull you to your feet. You smirked as you nodded at him, before kicking him in the balls, dropping him to his knees as the crowd gasped. You bent down and picked up the mic he’d dropped.

“Next time, I’ll end you!” you said coldly.

You dropped the mic and rolled out of the ring. As you walked up the ramp, the crowd were chanting your name.


End file.
